The 888th Wiki:The Ba Sing Se Times/Issues/53
Discussion report Announcements and discussion results: * Months without either an FFS or FFA will now be replaced with a link to the nominating page, and months with neither will also have a link to the Story pages category. * The image for Template:Spoilers has been changed. * Template:Discontinued will be adapted such that logged in users will see their username as opposed to "Zuko". * Any bot intended to be used on IRC must first pass a War Room consensus to establish community approval. * The FFS/FFA system will use a three day waiting period before voting opens. * Changes made to Template:Disambig in line with the wiki theme. * Articles that have descriptive names will no longer sport the conjecture template. * Based on canonical evidence, Iroh will be considered as having passed away. * "Crazy Yao" renamed to "Yao" and the ATLA "Yao" page to "Yao (vendor)". * Page "Bumi (United Forces commander)" has been renamed to "Bumi (nonbender)". Term "non-bender" should now be corrected to "nonbender". * The terms "Noren" and "Noriko" redirected to pages "Ursa" and "Ikem" respectively. * Page "Aye-Aye" renamed to "Aye-aye spirit". * The page "Era before the Avatar" was renamed to "Era of Raava". * The character portal links for Yakone and the Lieutenant were replaced with links to Varrick, and Desna and Eska. * All pages upon individual lion turtles have been merged into a single "Lion turtle" article. * The status of the URN currently as an independent nation as opposed to an international entity has been clarified. * Page "Earth King" renamed to "Earth monarch". * A third side parameter has been added for the war and battle templates. * Characters which star in four or more consecutive episodes can now be categorized as main characters. * Page "United Forces battleship" renamed to "Battleship". * Creation of certain specialized bending categories has been allowed. * The Air Nomad infobox color format has been extended to Air Nation characters. * Page "Sealguana" was renamed to "iguana-seal". * Page "Glacial Spirits Festival" was renamed to "Glacier Spirits Festival". * A proposed trial project for to-do checklists has been passed. User rights report * is no longer a rollback user. * is no longer a rollback user. * is now a rollback user. * is no longer a rollback user. * is no longer a rollback user. * is no longer a rollback user. * is no longer a rollback user. With the beginning of 2014 well underway, the time comes again to take stock of what we gained and lost this past year as the celebrations end and people get back to business - and as always, things have changed quite a bit. With the opening two seasons of the Legend of Korra passing with relatively little fanfare, we mark the first on-peak decrease of registered editor participation in the wiki's history - though off-peak numbers remain stable. Views are, however, continuing to average over the one million mark which suggest that we continue to hold as the most popular Avatar site on the internet. |} Random polls